


duncan pisses

by SteelSpectre



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Piss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelSpectre/pseuds/SteelSpectre
Summary: duncan pisses





	duncan pisses

duncan pisses and his dad cries


End file.
